Stormyskies (Clan Ton Theon)
Clan Ton Theon Background Stormyskies arrived in the clan because he heard his grandparents Sapphiremoon and Nom lived here. Moving into Light territory when he was used to the darkness of Shadow territory took quite a bit to adjust for Stormyskies, but he ended up settling in well. He had hoped to have been welcomed by his grandparents, but instead he was met with hostility by Sapphiremoon. He later found out that Sapphire had once tried to kill his father Aim and the rest of the hatchlings in the clutch. Sapphire had apparently went mad at the sight of her children having Light eyes and not Plague. Stormy was heartbroken when he learned this, and sad that Sapphire didn't like him too. He learned to stay away from her, or he'd be faced by her unnerving glares. His grandfather, Nom, however was more welcoming to Stormy. He apologized for Sapphire's actions, and tried to convince her not to hate Stormy. But Nom could only do so much to contain Sapphire's rage. He made her agree not to hurt Stormy. Nom likes to tell stories to his grandson and Stormy loves to hear them. Though ever since Sapphire and Nom's relationship fell apart, Nom has been too sad to tell Stormy anymore stories. Stormyskies had also always wanted to fly. He envied the other dragons for being able to fly, and he felt it was unfair that snappers could not. Why was it that his breed was the only one that was land bound? He wanted to fly so badly that he did something very stupid. He knew that his own stubby wings would never allow him to fly. So he made his own makeshift wings. They were made out of cloth and sticks, and Stormy had felt that they were stable enough to fly with. He decided to take a chance with them and hope that they worked by jumping off a cliff. It was a chance that he should not have taken. His wings failed. They didn't even allow him to become airborne for a second. Stormy dropped from the sky like a rock and plummeted to the bottom of the cliff. His body was a mangled, broken bloody mess. His clanmates believed him to be dead when they found him, and he would have been if it wasn't for the combined efforts of the healers Hecate and Alaria. Hecate was able to stabilize his condition while Alaria built him new robotic parts. Stormyskies's jaw had been completely shattered during the accident, and many of his ribs had been broken. Some of his organs were damaged and needed to be replaced. Alaria practically built him an entirely new body. Most of his organs and bones are now mechanic. The plasma that is now stored in his belly (Stormy no longer needs to eat. instead he needs to be refueled. The organic parts of him are injected with nutrients every week) is what fuels his mechanic parts. Stormy now recognizes how stupid he was to jump off of the cliff, but on the bright side, now he really can fly. Alaria had built him mechanic wings that are strong, and light enough to lift him into the air. The wings too are fueled by the plasma.. Personality Stormy is a cheerful and happy snapper. He's well liked by the clan and his recovery from his accident provides hope for other dragons who are healing or recovering. Relationships Nom: His Grandfather Sapphiremoon: His Grandmother Trivia * He is bisexual Category:Shadow Dragon Category:Snapper Category:Male Category:Explorer